Next Stop, Forever
by xlilhammx
Summary: Alex is a normal college student in Korea working at a cute little cafe. Life's going peachy until she meets her favorite idol and finds out that he is actually cold and distant. Will a relationship with the man of her dreams ever work out?
1. Prologue

"_Attention Passengers. Flight 524 to America will take off in twenty minutes. Please board the plane."_

Tears began falling down my cold cheeks. How could this have happened in such a short time? Not long ago, I would have never imagined leaving Korea this way. I was such an innocent college student, working at a quaint little restaurant. Until _he_ showed up.

He who I fell in love with at first sight. He who took my heart and put it on a shelf. He who was my first love, and stole my first kiss. He who was cold and mean, unlike the way I imagined him. He who was harsh after I left his seemingly unloving arms for a warm, caring man. He who caused me sickness and unhappiness. He who made me cry. He who…

Now showed up right in front of me.

"Please, please." He choked. "I'm sorry! Please, just listen to me!"  
I stood, frozen. My tears started flowing out faster.

"I know…I know I caused you sadness and tears. I know I was horrible and cold to you. I know!" He started to waver. "But I also know…I _know_, I also gave you happiness."  
The only part of me moving was my heart beating slower, and slower. Those memories flew through my brain a million miles a minute, and caused me to cry even more.

He wiped my cheeks with his cold, yet warm, hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so incredibly sorry. But please, hear me out. I…I love you, okay? When you told me you were leaving, I finally realized I really do love you and without you, I really don't know how I'd smile again. I don't know how long I've felt like this, but I love you. Please, believe me."

I couldn't take it anymore. He who stood in front of me, now showing me the most emotion I've seen on his face in a long time. "I…"

"_Attention Passengers. Flight 524 to America will take off in ten minutes. Please board the plane now."_

I took a step forward, and looked at him one more time. My next stop could be leaving him forever, or being with him forever…


	2. Chapter One

Just another slow day at the Deiji Café, as I sit at the counter, staring into space…

"_Your small, cold hands and trembling lips…__  
Able to carry on as if nothing has happened.__  
Are you afraid of remembering someone?  
Struggling to swallow the words bubbling up to your lips…"_

Ahh, wouldn't it be nice to have a romantic relationship with Changmin like that. He is just so gorgeous; I wouldn't care what happened if I got to see him in person! His charismatic smile, his adorable mismatched eyes when he laughs, his strong, muscular body…

"_Alex~ Earth to Alex. WOOOHOOO~ ALEX!_"

"What?" I jumped.

"I'm sorry to disturb your erotic fantasies but we have customers to serve and jobs to do!" She commanded.  
"R…right. Sorry Bao. I'll get right to it."  
"You better, and wipe that drool off your face."

Yup, there's my best friend for you. Kabao, I don't think I would be able to survive without having someone like her to keep me focused. But she's the sweetest, most energetic person I've ever met. Not a day goes by that doesn't include me and her together, side by side.

"Kabao, wouldn't it be great to meet Changmin and the rest of DBSK?" I asked.  
"Yeah, and tomorrow I'm going to meet SHINee." She teased.  
"Moh, seriously! It's not like we're that far away. Twenty-thirty minutes max to Seoul. I mean, how hard could it be to see them up close and personal?"  
"Real hard. Now just focus on sweeping and I'll make some more coffee."  
"Yes, mam."

I went back to sweeping and continued day-dreaming. You have no idea how many countless hours I've spent watching videos, concerts, performances with DBSK on them. They are the ones that inspired me to expand my horizons, and come to Korea to learn Asian linguistics. Now, I bunk with Kabao, wishing that my true dream, meeting DBSK, will someday come true. And I know, someday it will.

"Alex~! Can you help me get this box up here?" Kabao pleaded.  
"Coming!" I replied and reached for the box.  
"Thank you. Now I need you to stock these on the shelves below the counter, we're running low."  
"Yes, mam~"

I took the box behind the counter and knelt down to put the containers on the shelf. I heard the bells on the door ringing, singling a customer. I also heard five familiar, yet strangely unfamiliar, "hellos".

"…Welcome to Deiji Café, please have a seat and we'll serve you in just a few seconds." Kabao smiled.

She scurried back over to the counter and told me to follow her into the back without looking at the tables, and I did exactly so.

"Oh…my…god." She breathed.  
"Something wrong Bao?" I asked, innocently.  
"Is something wrong? _Is something wrong?_ No. Look outside and tell me what you see."|  
"A customer drinking coffee, empty tables, tables with leftover cups…OH MY…HOLY COW!" I quickly reverted back into the storage room.  
"Yeah, you get me now, right?"  
"Oh...my…gooooooooooooosh. Kabao! Oh my gosh, what do we do? Let's hide!"  
"Uhm, no! This is your chance of a lifetime! Go serve them now!"  
"WHAT? Are you serious? I can't do that! What would I say? How will I act? What will I wear?"  
"Seriously, you're ruining the moment. We work at a café, obviously you act like a waitress, you're wearing your uniform, and you say 'Hi welcome to the Deiji Café how may I help you?' and smile!"  
"Ahhh Kabao don't make me do this! I saw them, let's go now~"  
"No. You. Out. Now."

She gave me a pen and pushed me out the door. I took a deep breath and put on my best smile and walked calmly to the table. My body seemed to work fine but my brain and my heart didn't feel like cooperating.

"Hi welcome to the Deiji Café how may I help you?" I spoke more fluidly than I expected.  
"Hello, we'll have five cups of green tea and a plate of croissants with red bean paste please." Jaejoong ordered.  
"Yes, I'll be back in a few minutes" I bowed and went back to get the tea and croissants.

I was serving DBSK…DBSK out of all people in South Korea! I couldn't believe it. I poured the tea equally in five cups and got a plate full of croissants for the boys. I put everything on a tray and carefully brought it over to their table.

"Here you go. Enjoy your tea~" I smiled and slowly bowed my head.  
"Thank you" They all said in unison.

I walked back into the storage room to find Kabao waiting there, anxiously.

"So how's Mr. Shim? Is he handsome up close?" She teased.  
"I…I didn't look at him for too long…" I lied.  
"Oh please. I see your face. Did he smile his charismatic smile that you adore oh so much?"  
"Oh, shush. Do me a favor and finish putting the containers on the shelf underneath the counter while I clean the tables next to DBSK."  
"Ohoho, now who's being Ms. Bossy all of the sudden?"  
"Just be quiet~"

I took a tray over to the table near DBSK to clean up the mess from the previous customer. I tried to listen to what they were talking about, but they were just talking about their practice and how they need to fix areas. Jeez, is being an idol so hard that even while relaxing you're thinking about work? But still, I was glad they were here. They chose our café out of all the ones in Seoul. Did they hear about the excellent food, the exquisite tea, and the adorable waitresses? "Wait, stop day-dreaming, you don't need them staring at you." I interrupted myself.

I took a quick glance back at them and they hadn't seemed to notice anything.

"Excuse me." It was Changmin, did he see me?  
"Yes?" I smiled and turned around.  
"Could we get some more tea please?" Yunho added.  
"Oh, yes" I was able to breathe again.

I took the tray back from the other table and brought back the teapot to pour them all some more tea.

"Enjoy~" I smiled and bowed again.  
"Thank you" They are always in unison.

I washed the cups and the tray in the sink and looked back at their table to see them glancing over at me. "Did I do something embarrassing? I wasn't day-dreaming." I thought to myself.

I walked over to them only to hear they wanted the bill. I placed it on the table and smiled again.

"Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed your meal." Bowing my head again.  
"Oh, of course. It's nice here, quiet. And the service is very sweet and kind." Jaejoong was planning to kill me, I swear.

"Ahh, thank you. Please come again sometime!" I blushed.

I looked at all their faces. They all seemed to be smiling but I think I noticed a twitch or something in Changmin's posture. What did I do now?

"Thank you for the service. Good bye" Yoochun said as they all left.

I think I could have dropped dead right there on the spot. DBSK just left my, our café. Deiji Café. Oh my god.

"BOO!" Kabao playfully screamed. "Come back to earth, now you get to clean DBSK's table~"  
"Huh." I walked over to Changmin's spot, and sat down. "I'm sitting where Changmin just sat. I'm touching the same cup Changmin touched. I'm about to drink from the same cup Changmin drank from…"  
"HOLD IT! I will not allow you to have an indirect kiss with Changmin. Bad Alex. What if he found out and becomes disgusted with that! Then it would be horrible. Oh my poor Alex~"  
"Jeez. Rip my heart out why don't you."

I finished cleaning the table. Unfortunately I had no souvenirs…

"Ahhh today was a good day, huh Alex?" Kabao asked.  
"Uhm, yeah, definitely! I don't think I've ever experienced so many feelings in a day before."  
"Haha, look at my little Alex. Fawning over her first love."  
"Oh shush, I'm your unnie, I demand respect."  
"Please~ Oh by the way, don't forget Jaejin is joining us for work starting tomorrow.  
"Jaejin?"  
"My cousin! Seriously, listen to me when I'm talking"  
"Sorry, sorry. I forgot. I can't wait to meet him. He looks so cute in those pictures from when you were young!"  
"Just wait until you see him all grown up~"

We closed the café and returned back to our apartment to get a good night's rest. As we opened the door to our flat our neighbor's opened theirs.

"Hi~" Henry and Jarred greeted.  
"You're coming in aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"We were bored. You two go to work after school so we're always bored" Jarred answered.  
"Oh please, God knows you two have plenty to keep yourselves busy." Kabao smirked.  
"You know us too well~" Henry smiled.

The three goofballs kept themselves busy in the kitchen. I'm guessing Kabao was telling them about the day's events. While she was telling them, I was documenting every second of the day in my diary. I was so captivated in writing I didn't notice the two menaces bouncing on my bed, until they spoke.

"Hey Alex, what'chu writing~?" They asked together.  
"Nothing, go talk to Bao." I shooed them away.  
"Oh, what's this? Do I see Prince Min in there?" Henry speculated.  
"Alex, you need to learn how to catch his heart from the love birds~" Jarred advised.  
"Uhm thanks but no thanks. Jarred, I can handle my love life, and Henry, you need glasses or something. Clearly this entry has nothing to do with Prince M…Changmin."  
"Sure, sure~" They snickered.

I took my diary and ran to hide it in my closet for now. There's no way in hell I'd let them read my diary. And Prince Min? Where did they get that from? I only wrote about it in my…diary. Those guys are going to get it. "HENRY! JARRED!" But I was too late. They already ran away to their apartment. I banged on the wall, "I know where you live!"

Despite dumb and dumber, today was the best day ever. Life couldn't get better~


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up fairly early in the morning and thought about yesterday's events. Wait, I woke up? When did I fall asleep? Suddenly my heart began to race and my hyperventilating started. Was everything just an amazing dream? "KABAO" I screamed while running towards her room. I kicked her door open only to curse myself for hurting my foot. Despite the pain I ran to her bed and tried to wake her. She wouldn't budge, so I stood atop her bed and began to step on her stomach slightly increasing the weight. Eventually she woke up.

"WHAT THE HE-! GET OFF OF ME, ALEX!" She turned causing me to jump off the bed. "What do you want from me? You had your day with DBSK now let me sleep in."

DBSK? It wasn't a dream? OHH YESSS. I left her room skipping, shrugging off the commotion I had just caused. I went back into my room to find my diary in its place, so I read last night's entry five times to re-live the moment. I hid the diary in a new spot, not even repeating it in my own mind. Let's see dumb & dumber find it now. I got ready for work and made some breakfast for Bao and me. When she finally woke up she joined me at the table.

"What did you have to wake me up for?" she whined.  
"Oh, haha. I thought yesterday was a dream. So I just wanted to make sure it was real." I replied lamely.  
"Dork. Well you get to clean up while I get ready. Gotta look nice for cousin Jaejin."  
"Okay~ I can't wait to meet him!"

Once she was ready we got into the car and I drove us to work. 2PM's Again & Again came on the radio, and I sang every word.  
"What if Changmin knew you were cheating on him with 2PM's Junsu?" She demanded.  
"…I'm not even dating Changmin. I saw him in person for the first time yesterday. Besides, one cannot deny the hotness that is 2PM's Junsu." I sang.  
*RING*  
"Oh Jaejin texted me, he says, 'I am ouside the café, so hurry up nuna! I have someone for you to meet as well!' That ungrateful little brat calling me nuna…."  
"I wonder if his friend is a cute boy~"  
"Alex…shut up." She laughed.

We arrived at the café shortly after. I pulled into our usual parking spot and was getting my badge out of my purse. Meanwhile Kabao went ahead to meet her cousin and his friend.

"Jaejin!" She called out. "Who's this?" She added after hugging her dongsaeng.  
"This is Wonbin. He needs some extra dough so I was hoping he could work with me~"  
"…Well, we'll just have to ask Mr. Kim about that later, right Alex?"  
"Uhuh" I hadn't even heard the question.

I pulled out the keys to the café and took a quick look to my left to meet the eyes of Jaejin. He seemed to twitch that reminded me of someone, but I couldn't quite think of who it was. But then he smiled and greeted, "Hi I'm Jaejin. Nice to meet you Alex."  
"Aha~ Jaejin, likewise" For a younger guy he was a good looker.

I looked behind him to see another quite attractive boy. However, this one avoided my gaze so I just assumed he was shy and moved on.

We got into the café and we gave the boys a rundown of how things work, after formally introducing ourselves. I found out they're both 18, freshies in university and three years younger than Bao and I - interesting. We started serving the customers while the two young'uns cleaned the restrooms and the storage room. I must admit, we were mean teachers. Kabao went to our locker area to check her phone and I stayed making some more tea.

When she returned she had a very flushed face and came running towards me. "OH MY GOSH. AHAHA. I THINK I HEARD…" she stopped and came closer to my ear and whispered. "I think Jaejin was, well…uhm…in the bathroom…M-A-S-T---"  
"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SPELLING!" I commanded in a whisper. I told her to go wash her mouth out and I felt so dirty I went to wash my hands.

Jaejin went out of the bathroom rushing into the storage room where Wonbin was. I was still trying to get what Bao said out of my mind so I didn't even notice, neither did Bao. She had to bring some more tea out front so she was about to enter the door when she heard familiar moaning sounds. Except with two people… 'What are these guys doing?' she thought while hesitantly walking into the back. She was surprised to see Jaejin on top of Wonbin with a bunch of boxes around them. She ran back out and delightedly told me the second perverted story of the day.

Since he saw Kabao walk in during that awkward scene, Jaejin rushed outside with a weird stain on his pants. He walked up to Kabao and I and started explaining. "Okay, neither Wonbin nor I is gay. Got it? We were just trying to reach a box and it just went wrong and we fell on each other."  
"Then what was with the noising in the restroom, and that stain on your pants." Kabao interrogated.  
"I was cleaning the restroom and I slipped on the cleaner, and hurt myself. Okay?"  
"PFFFFT." Kabao and I reacted exactly the same and started bursting out laughing.  
"OH GOSH AM I RELIEVED I'M NOT WORKING WITH GAY PERVERTS" I exclaimed a little too loud.  
"Sorry, she's just delirious today." Kabao apologized to the customers.  
I bowed embarrassingly and we went back to work.

The day finally came to an end for the boys since they had some class to attend. We said goodbye to them and decided to meet up early tomorrow to make sure we're all clear about each other. Kabao and I cleaned up any mess they created and went along our usual routines.  
"Well that was an eventful morning." I sighed.  
"PFFT. Maybe you should be afraid of me. It looks like I'm the perverted one here, making up all these stories…" She joked.  
I took her seriously and stepped two steps to the left.

We finished the day off regularly and met dumb & dumber at our apartment as usual. They asked if DBSK came again, and I realized I didn't even think about them today. I wondered if they would come tomorrow, and I prayed a quick prayer to see them again. Bao and I woke up early so we could meet up with the dongsaengs. We quickly determined that neither of the boys were gay and that they were actually quite amusing, especially Wonbin. I considered myself being in a relationship with a younger guy, but couldn't quite wrap my head around it.

The day went so slow. The boys behaved so nothing 'interesting' happened. And DBSK didn't show up, again…and again, and again, and again, and again. It turned out to be a week later, and I had a premonition that they were coming today. Bao didn't believe me cause I said this every day. But what if it was a once every Monday thing? That'd be nice, right? Wrong. They didn't show up. And I finally gave up on it. I was too depressed to go into work on Tuesday, but Bao somehow convinced me to show up.

I sat at the counter watching videos on Youtube. It was then I realized that DBSK was in Japan doing some variety shows. What an idiot I am, no wonder they aren't coming. I'll just have to wait until they come back! I cheerily got back into pace and Kabao noticed. She smiled and we got through half the day and then it was lunch break. "So what got you back to peachy?" She asked.  
"DBSK is in Japan, so obviously they wouldn't come here." I smiled.  
She nodded in agreement, silently thinking that even if they were in Korea, who knows if they'd come back.

I went into the storage room to let the boys know that their shift is almost over. No erotic scenes were in sight, thank you. However, Kabao felt the need to run back in here and bump my butt with the door.  
"Kabao? What's the deal?" I asked irritably, rubbing my injury.  
"Sorry Alex's butt. But DBSK is here." She piped.  
"…Shut up." were the only words I could think of. I peeked out the little window in the door and there they were; sitting at the exact same, out of the way table as last time. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Changmin.  
The boys stood there idly, Wonbin having a weird look on his face. Kabao shooed them out the back door and they went off while I got a pen and pad to go take orders from DBSK~

"Hi welcome to the Deiji Café how may I help you?" I beamed. The fatigue in my body quickly dissipated.  
"You again!" Yunho pointed out. "We'll have the same thing as last time, except we would like Oolong tea today."  
I rewound the days to remember their last order and bowed my head as soon as I recalled it. "Coming right up!" I didn't leave until I sneaked a peak at Changmin up close. His lips almost curled up but he kind of twitched…that's where I remembered the twitching. What's wrong with him? I scurried to get their order while thinking this all through. I brought them their order and I seemed to have disrupted a conversation as they all hushed when I arrived.

As I left they continued chatting. They started speaking, with me out of hearing distance.  
"Why not her Minnie, she's a cute one." Jaejoong asked.  
"Like I'd ask a café waitress to a party full of celebrities, hyung." Changmin replied dryly.  
"Oh please, I'm taking a 'non-celebrity' to the party as well." Yunho added.  
"Same here!" The other three replied.  
"But she's…different…" Changmin tried to come up with an excuse.  
"What, cause she's the first girl that you've actually acknowledged in five years?" Jaejoong smirked.  
Changmin blushed, and simply said, "…shut up."  
"You had to have seen the way she glanced at you before leaving, Minnie." Yoochun being the 'love expert'. "Obviously you're her favorite~"  
"Ohhh~ Changmin has a crush and she likes him back!" Junsu squealed quietly.  
It looked as if Changmin was going to slap him.

Not hearing any of the conversation, I was worried because they all seemed to be enjoying themselves but Changmin. What's wrong with me? Why does he twitch when he sees me but the rest of them smile nicely? I went into the back to take a breath and talk to Kabao. I told her the story and she shooed me back into the café.

Jaejoong glanced over to me and I understood he wanted me to come over. "Can I help you, Jaejoong-sshi?" I asked hesitantly. He seemed shocked…maybe I was too informal…  
"Oh please, just call me Jaejoong oppa~" He smiled. Now it was my turn to be shocked.  
"Ahh, yes." I simply nodded.  
"We would like it if you could do us a favor." He added. The rest of them nodded except Changmin who looked away with his cheeks red, perhaps he was angry with the rest for this favor.  
"We need you to be Minnie's date for a party." Yunho said straightforwardly.  
"Eh? Excuse me?" I asked quietly, about to lose my mind.  
"We have a party two weeks from now. As of now, Changmin is the only one dateless." Junsu teased.  
Changmin got up and walked towards the restroom…  
"Good, he's gone. Look, you're a pretty girl. With a nice dress and accessories you could look just as fine as the rest of them. Just go with him for one night, and we'll do you a favor in return." Yoochun started bargaining.  
I stood still, mouth agape. "Not to be rude, but are you guys fer real?" I asked innocently.  
"Cute accent~" Jaejoong spoke, "But we are being honest. Go to the party with Minnie, and we will grant you one wish, with limitations of course."  
"I don't know. If this was what you guys were talking about, Changmin-sshi didn't seem to look so happy about it…" I trailed off.  
"Changmin is your favorite member, right?" Junsu piped. I nodded. He continued, "Well take this as a gift from the 'Gods'" As cute as that joke was, I couldn't laugh, I was still shocked.  
"She'll do it." Kabao came out of nowhere. "Just as long as I get to come with her along with two friends, and that doesn't count as her one wish."  
"Deal." Yoochun shook my hand and at that moment Changmin finally reappeared. His cheeks back to his normal color.  
"Let's go Minnie, we're done here~" Jaejoong tugged Changmin along.  
"Can I have your phone number please? I'll text you whenever we're coming to the café so we can go over details. We won't be bringing Changmin, just so you know." Yunho asked innocently.  
"Sh-sure." I wrote my number down hesitantly and gave it to him.  
The three remaining 'Gods' left the café and I stood there staring at Bao.

"What…have…you…gotten me into!?" I could drop dead right this moment.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH CHANGMIN! JUST BE HAPPY!" She screamed.

I had Kabao drive us home because I was too tired. I wrote today's events in my diary and completely ignored dumb & dumber for now, I told them I wasn't in the mood. Before I went to sleep I slapped myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. No, I was awake. And this could be the best two weeks or the worst two weeks of my life. And I had a feeling it was the latter.


	4. Chapter Three

The first thing I did when I woke up was read my diary. I just couldn't determine whether being asked to that party was a dream or fer real. I went to yesterday's entry and it was my shortest one yet. "DBSK came again! And I'm going on a date with Changmin…Oh Lord help me." Normally I would be extremely happy to get on a date, especially with Changmin, but I was nervous as hell. Plus, I don't think that guy can even look at me for ten seconds without wincing. I walked through my morning routine like I was on auto-pilot.

"So, do you think DBSK is going to come again today?" Kabao chirped.  
"Ah, I hope not. I don't know how I'm going to handle this Bao, I think I could die." I whined.  
"Oh quit being a baby. You're going out with Changmin, your 'PRINCE!' What could go wrong?"  
"Everything." I whispered.

We entered the café and saw Jaejin and Wonbin already setting up. They were such cuties.

"What a sight for sore eyes~" I exclaimed, pinching their cheeks.  
"Uhh nuna, you can stop now." Jaejin fussed.  
"What did those _playgirls _want from you yesterday?" Wonbin said jealously.  
"PLAYGIRLS? Yah, Wonbin what is wrong with you?" Did he want to make me mad? I stormed off.  
"Not the smartest thing to say to the nuna you're crushing on." Jaejin whispered.  
"Shut up." "What!?" Wonbin and Kabao said at the same time.  
"Oh, nothing nuna~" Jaejin reassured.  
"Better be. She's taken anyway." Kabao boasted. "By Shim Changmin."  
"WHAT!?" Now the boys were in unison. Kabao just left them with their mouths agape to find me.

"For a girl that's avoiding DBSK, you sure get pretty defensive over them." She teased.  
"Shut up." I replied.  
"Whatever."

_I WANT NOBODY, NOBODY BUT YOU~_

I checked my phone to see who'd text me this early. It was an unknown number. "Bao do you know this number?"  
"Hmmm. Nope. LET ME READ IT FIRST!~" She snatched the phone from my hand.  
"YAH! GIMME THAT!" I protested.  
" '_Little waitress, this is Yunho. We'll be there in ten minutes. Get some Ginseng tea and the usual ready' _Little waitress? Why is he so greasy?" She laughed. "And what's the usual?"  
"Ah, just make the tea and I'll get the rest ready." My body was almost shaking. Wait, was Changmin coming too?

The welcome bell rang as the door opened. It's been ten minutes, maybe it's them. I went out of the back storage room to meet the eyes of four gorgeous men. "Thank you for not bringing Changmin." I prayed in my head.

"Welcome~" I greeted as I set their order on the table.  
"Let's cut to the chase, hon." Yoochun started. I got scared…_hon?_ "We're going to go dress shopping for you today. So you're going to need the day off. Additionally, since Yunho has nothing to do a few days from now until the party, he's going to teach you how to act when you're there. It shouldn't be too hard."  
I wasn't sure if he was insulting me. But I was too nervous to even think about that.  
He continued, "So we'll finish our tea and let's go, okay?" He smiled.  
"Y-yes." I fumbled for the easiest word in my dictionary.

I calmly walked toward Bao and talked to her behind the counter, making sure DBSK wasn't looking.  
"So…I'm gonna need day off, man. Apparently I need to go dress shopping with them. And Yunho's gonna teach me how to be a lady. Puh, I may use slang and dress like a tomboy, but I know how to act like a lady." I fumed.  
"Slow down there. You can have the day off. Go grab Wonbin, he'll cover for you." She stated blatantly.  
"Wonbin-ah, can you come here for a sec?" I yelled into the storage room.  
"Yeh, nuna~" Wonbin answered too happily.  
"Hey, don't get too excited. It's probably work related. She doesn't exactly think the best of you nonetheless us. Plus, you called her idols playgirls this morning" Jaejin ruined Wonbin's mood.  
"…Thanks bro." Wonbin said sarcastically.

"So I need to go…out. So I need you to cover for me, kay?" I used my peppiest voice.  
"Uhh sure." He blushed.  
"Thanks! I owe you~" I smiled and he returned the gesture.  
"I'll just go clean myself up." He ran off.

"He's not going to be happy that you're going out shopping with his arch nemeses." Kabao explained.  
"Why does he hate them so much anyway?" I asked innocently.  
"Because they have Changmin." She answered.  
"So he is gay? He likes Changmin and he's jealous?" I asked, yet again innocently.  
"You are as hard as a rock." She rolled her eyeds.  
"Thank you?" I'm so confused.  
"Oh God help me. Just go enjoy shopping. Don't get anything too expensive. I don't want to be the only one looking too…normal."  
"Actually Bao, maybe it'd be best if you guys weren't there. Even though I love you all, you're kinda…not normal. Nam sayin'?"  
"…what?" She cried. "Well I guess you're right." She laughed it off.  
"Thanks dongsaeng~ I'll text you if anything happens." I waved goodbye and joined the guys as they left the café.  
"Ah, where'd nuna go? She left already?" Wonbin frowned. "WAIT. SHE WENT WITH THE PLAYGIRLS?" He dropped his head.  
"Oh please. You're too young for her. Find a pretty girl your own age~" Kabao consoled him.

I…yes I, was sitting in a car with DBSK, minus Changmin. This…is monumental. I wish I had my diary with me. I think I could squeal like a five year old girl finally getting that pony.  
"Are you okay?" Yunho asked.  
_Shit_. "Huh, oh yeah. Never been better." I lied.  
"Don't be sad Changmin's not here! He was too embarrassed to come." Junsu announced.  
"Please don't listen to a word he says." Jaejoong said with the most gorgeous face ever.  
If anyone could woo me more than Changmin, temporarily, that'd be Jaejoong.  
"Ah, yeh." Already almost forgetting what Junsu said.

We arrived at a cute little boutique with the most amazing little dresses in the window. The store was quite, and empty. The boys sure knew where to go. The cashier nodded to them and welcomes them. She seemed accustomed to seeing them, as she did not stare or squeal. Or maybe not everyone is like me…  
"What's your favorite color?" Yunho interrogated.  
"Let's just pick out a dress that makes her look the sexiest." Yoochun said, always a lady's man huh.  
"Uhhh…I like purple, or any pastel color." Trying to avoid 'sexy' dresses.  
"Miss, can we get the most flattering light purple dresses you have?" Jaejoong seductively ordered.  
"Of course." She said almost inaudibly. Hah, she was no exception to Jaejoong's charm!  
"A pink one too, please! I know that would suit her skin tone best." Junsu, ever the stylist.

I tried on all the dresses. I must say I did look pretty amazing in these dresses. But it was so awkward standing in front of all of them judging which one made me look the sexiest. I was going to die.  
"All in favor for my pink choice, say I!" Junsu chanted.  
"I!" Came three other voices.  
Damn. I hate pink. It's such a girly color. But I did look good. It was so pretty, and the gold accents were just amazing. Shoot. Shut up. I hate pink. I hate pink. I changed out of the dress and held it out in front of me. Junsu snatched it away.

"We'd like this one, please~" He said.  
"Yes, that would be 187,000 won please!" The lady declared. **(A/N: **Roughly $150**)  
**"Whoa whoa whoa. I am _not_ wearing a 187 thousand won dress." I folded my arms.  
"Really?" Jaejoong pouted and opened his eyes.  
Why? Just why? "Okay, fine." I gave up.  
He smiled.

We ended up also buying matching shoes and a clutch purse. They said they would pay to get my hair, nails, and makeup done the day of the party. Great, I hate getting myself all dolled up. I feel so fake. Yunho said he'd be back in a few days and to check my phone. I waved them goodbye and took my dress and put it in the trunk of my car and then met up with Kabao as there were a few more hours of work left.

"So, how was shopping?" Kabao asked. With Wonbin behind her, looking mad like this morning. What is up with his kid? He's still cute when he's mad though…  
"I thought I was going to die." I sat down and explained everything. "They made me try on SO many dresses. AND I HAVE TO WEAR PINK!"  
"Oh, the horror." Kabao sarcastically said.  
"What does the dress look like?" Wonbin finally spoke.  
"Pretty good, I have a picture on my phone. Wanna see?" I took out my phone and saw both of their reactions.  
"WOW! You look so good!" Kabao was excited. Wonbin said nothing.  
"Yeah, and imagine me with my hair and makeup done~" I beamed, forgetting how I hated makeup with all the praise.  
Wonbin said nothing but blushed, and left.  
"Why does he hate me?" I pouted.  
"Maybe you're harder than a rock…" She pondered.  
"Stop comparing me to rocks, man."

A week later and it was Tuesday, and Friday was the big night. Yunho came, giving me a warning in advance via text message. Wonbin, yet again, was mad at me. And I thought we were finally getting along normally for once. Oh well. I got some tea and croissants ready for Yunho and waited at their usual table. The welcome bell rang and I saw his smiling face.

"Hey whaddup?" I said casually. "I mean…how are you?" I tried to laugh.  
"Haha I'm fine." Yunho answered.  
After sitting quietly for a minute, I was ready to die. Thank goodness he started talking again.  
"So what I've noticed is that you don't need how to act like a lady. You're polite, have better posture than even us, and you know your manners."  
"Thanks." I smiled. Not knowing how to respond.  
"Yup. This is a surprise. In fact, you're almost too perfect."  
"Okay, so this is good right?" I worried.  
"Haha yeah. This isn't anything too formal so not even your speech matters."  
"M…my speech?" What about my speech…huh?  
"Just your cute little accent. Don't worry about it. Guys love dialects."  
Why is he so charming. Damn you SM for bring five hotties together. Wait, no. I take that back.  
"Thanks. I think." I blushed.  
"Don't worry about Friday. You look good in that dress and with your hair done, you'll be amazing."  
I'm pretty sure I turned three shades redder. "Thanks~" I couldn't help but smile. I caught him staring at me. I tilted my head to the side, confused.  
"Oh, you should smile like that more often." He smiled.  
"It's kinda hard being myself around super stars." I joked.  
"Ah, right. Well, today was fun. We'll pick you up at 7. The party is at 9."  
"Why so early?" I asked; then I remembered I had to get ready. "Oh never mind. I'll see you Friday."  
"Bye, little waitress." He waved.  
Wait. Did they even know my name yet? I ran out the door yelling down the street.  
"Wait! My name is Alex!" I yelled.  
"We know!" He answered. Then why not call me that? I pouted.

"EHEHEHE. I'm excited for you!" Kabao chirped.  
"Good, then you can go to the party for me." I sat down.  
"Oh, I'll be going." She whispered to herself.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, not hearing a word she said.  
"What? I just said 'in your dreams.'" She quickly defended herself.

Friday came and Kabao gave me the day off so I could rest. In the end, I slept all day so I wouldn't be too tired later on. I showered and made sure I was completely clean and smooth. Kabao came home as usual at 6 o'clock. She cooked us up some dinner as I walked out in my sweats and freshly washed hair.

"Are they going to pick you up in that? Where are they picking you up anyway?" She questioned while cleaning up.  
"Yes, and here in a few minutes." I replied.  
"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to take a nap." She walked towards her room.  
"Mmm. I'm going to wait by the window." I declared.

The guys rolled up at exactly 7 o'clock. They were too perfect. Still in their 'casual' clothes, I was surprised. Yunho seemed to know me too well.  
"We're getting dressed later. And nice sweats." I looked down to my favorite tokidoki t-shirt and my gray yoga pants.  
"Thanks." I smiled for real.  
"Get in." I sat in between Jaejoong and Yunho. I felt so awkward. Yoochun was driving with Junsu in the front seat.  
"Good, she showered." Junsu joked. Then he became serious when Jaejoong and Yunho stared at him.  
I laughed. "Why did I smell in the café?"  
They all sighed in relief and laughed as well.

We entered a really expensive looking salon and a very, feminine guy, came up and asked us what we'd like.  
"We need her to look gorgeous." Yoochun ordered.  
"Well that won't be hard. What hair style would you like, miss?"  
My hair is long, and very straight. I wanted it wavy for tonight. "Uhm…a glamorous wave? I don't really know." I laughed nervously.  
"Wavy it is, just trust me." He was too nice!

He washed my hair even though I just showered and cut the ends to make sure they were healthy. He then went on styling my hair in a way that I can't even describe. While he was doing this, people were doing my nails and toenails. I felt so awkward, again. But after forty-five minutes, he was finally done and my nails were dry. He turned me away from the mirror so I don't even know what I look like. He called over the four boys and they all just stared. Oh please let me look good, please please please. I turned myself around into the mirror and my hair was gorgeous! It was wavy and the top half in a swirly bun slightly off center. He knew what I wanted without even saying it aloud.

"I love you" I hugged him.  
"You're welcome little lady." I almost thought he was gonna say waitress. "It was my pleasure. Let me pass you off to the makeup artist."  
He guided me to the other side of the room to wear a beautiful girl a few years older than me started to look at my face.  
"Gosh, aren't you just a natural beauty." She stepped closer. "And your skin and eyebrows are so well taken care of!"  
"Thanks." Too much praise, too much praise.

She asked me what color my dress was to which I replied a pastel pink with gold accents. She then began choosing makeup like crazy. Babbling on about what would suit me best especially with the dress and I just played along as if I knew what the heck she was talking about. When she was doing my eyes I was squirming too much, man mascara and eyeliner hurt. She taught me that less was more, I was glad. I hated makeup anyway. But I wasn't telling her. Another half an hour passed and it was 8:30. And I was finally done with my make over. I thought she was calling the boys over but I hadn't noticed they left when I started my makeup. She came back with my dress and helped me get ready in a back room. When I came out I saw _five _pairs of eyes staring at me. _Five _mouths wide open, catching flies. But where did the fifth come from? Not the hairdresser, but Changmin.


	5. Chapter Four

I blushed, but the artificial blush already on my cheeks made it unnoticeable.  
"Can someone say something, this is awkward." I whined.  
They all laughed and cleared their throats.  
"See, Minnie, she looks even better than our dates!" Jaejoong hugged his dongsaeng.  
Changmin just stood there, now avoiding my eyes. I wanted him to say something…  
"Well, as you know we rode in our five person car. Each of us are off to pick up our dates so Changmin will be driving you to the party." Yunho directed me.  
"What?" I got scared. Yunho was the only one actually caring about me. Sure Jaejoong and Junsu we really nice, Yoochun was well…Yoochun. But Changmin was so cold. I shivered just thinking about his personality.  
"Don't worry, he'll be nice." Jaejoong stared at him like he was Changmin's mother.  
I laughed. I caught Changmin looking at me but he turned away to join his friends.  
I slowly walked behind them all, wishing I had never agreed to this in the first place.

Surprisingly, he opened the door for me and let me in. So he was a gentleman after all. This car smelled of him. Just him. I inhaled deeply before he got inside. His smell was enough to make me forget his distant personality. Him sitting next to me made the smell stronger. God, it was like a drug. I nervously sat there looking out the window. I could feel his eyes on me when we were stopped at red lights, but I didn't have the nerve to look back at him. I just listed all the things I've seen in dramas that could happen tonight. No doubt I would cause trouble.

---

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jarred asked, looking at a piece of paper.  
"Yes, Alex said this was the place when I asked her." Kabao defended herself.  
"Let me just plug it into the GPS." Henry jumped in.

---

We arrived in front of this giant…building. I don't even know what to call it. It looked like a mansion. The valet took Changmin's car and parked it. I cursed him for ruining the scent of Changmin's car. I walked like a lost puppy in the city streets. I looked at everything, wide eyed. This was the richest place I've ever seen. Changmin met up with the four guys quickly so I assumed they had been here a few times.

"Heyyyy baby~" Yoochun said looking at me again.  
I just tilted my head and they all laughed, except Changmin. He went off to get something to drink or something. I wasn't sure whether I should follow him or not. I felt so lost.  
"Don't worry I'll keep you company." Yunho stayed while the guys dispersed to be social.  
"Don't you have a date to accompany?" I asked.  
"It's okay, she's not the jealous type." He reassured me. I just nodded.

One of Big Bang's songs came on and I automatically danced to the beat. Yunho saw and asked if I'd like to dance. I asked about his date yet again and he answered that she fell sick and wasn't here anyway. I believed him and with my conscience clear we started dancing on the dance floor. A lot of people were dancing, thank goodness, so we weren't near being the center of attention. I saw a familiar shape at the bar and noticed Changmin drinking. I wondered how my favorite idol could look so…bad right now. He stood up and seemed to be coming straight at us. However he passed us and started grinding it up with every girl he saw. Yunho saw this and asked me if I wanted to get a drink with him. I said no and walked back to our table to sit down for some water.

Suddenly, three people popped out from under the table and sat next to me. Startled, I was about to scream until Bao covered my mouth.  
"SHHHHHH! It was so hard sneaking in here!" She warned.  
"What are you guys doing here!?" I asked.  
"Alex, we know how to become ninjas and kick ass and become invisible!" Henry said.  
"What are _we _doing here? What are you doing _here _and not dancing with Prince Min?" Jarred asked.  
"Well, Prince Min is actually and _Ice_ Prince ignoring me and grinding with every girl other than myself." I said, ready to cry.  
"What? I'mma slap that guy to hell." Kabao got angry.  
"No that's okay. Let's just leave." I moped.  
"WHAT! No way. We're gonna show you a good time, okay?" Jarred cheered me up.

Henry grabbed my hand while Jarred pulled Kabao and we went near the dance floor and started dancing. I saw Changmin at our table and then we made eye contact. I was the one ignoring him now, getting closer and closer to my dance partner. Two guys came over and interrupted. They asked to cut in and the two were happy to go off and dance with each other. I looked at them, looked at Bao, then looked at them. What the hell were Super Junior's Yesung and Ryeowook doing here.

"Hi, I'm Yesung, he's Ryeowook, and we want to dance with you guys." Yesung blurted.  
"Uhhhhh…" was all I could think of.  
"Of course!" Kabao replied.

They are part a dancing idol group so yeah, they danced pretty damn well. Yesung was my favorite member and meeting him sure brightened up my night. I almost forgot about Changmin and looked back at the table to find him missing. I then saw him in the crowd with more girls throwing themselves at him. No matter how good a dancer or how cute and funny Yesung was, I had to leave.

"Kabao, I'm leaving." Choking on the tears swelling in my throat.  
"What?" I said goodbye to Yesung and I ran to the table and got my stuff. Kabao, too slow to realize what was happening, ran out but ran back into the party to find Henry and Jarred. She found Changmin by the table instead. She slapped him as hard as she could to find Yunho and the guys asking what the hell she thought she was doing.

"Well _Mr. Poophead _over here was grinding with all the ladies and made my best friend upset and leave this party all by herself. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO DISTRESSED PRETTY GIRLS ON THE STREETS. HUH? THEY GET HURT OR RAPED OR OR OR…." Kabao started to worry.  
"Shit." Henry and Jarred came just in time. While loud enough to catch their attention, they didn't disrupt the party.  
"Damn it, Changmin." Yoochun swore.  
"I'll help you guys find her." Yunho added. "Guys stay here. Changmin, you sure as hell better help find her."  
"Okay." He replied.

---

I knew something bad was going to happen. I _knew _it, I cried. I ran as fast as I could, satisfied that I lost Bao. But wait, I had no idea where I was. How could I get home? It's dark. Crap now I'm scared. I looked at my phone to see it not turn on. I cussed at it and threw it back into my bag. I ran to find a bus stop only to be stopped by a drunk guy. Just my luck. Did karma want to kick me in the ass because I met the hottest guys in the world?

I usually am stronger but in my heels and dress I was weak. Trying to fend him off I twisted my ankle and fell to the floor. "Thatta girl. Just stay put." He breathed and reeked of alcohol. I screamed as loud as I could and found a car pulling up. "Thank God."

"Get the hell off of her!" I heard Yunho, and then a punch. "You worthless piece of ____. Be glad I don't' report you." His voice trailed off.

I woke up in a very white room. God? I asked in my head. No answer….Satan? Still no answer. Okay if I'm not in heaven or hell where the heck am I? I looked around to see things I'd see in a hospital…hospital. Wait. I'm in a hospital. Wait…why am I in a hospital. I tried to move my leg and noticed a pain in my right ankle. Why did it hurt? I moved my head to my arm and saw the needle in it.

"HOLY SHUGAR!" I screamed.  
"You're awake!" I heard Kabao say.  
"KABAO!? OH THANK YOU. GET THIS NEEDLE OUT OF MY ARM PLEASE! OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!" I shouted, afraid of needles.  
"No, if you don't have it in your arm you're going to die." She said flatly.  
"Wah. Why am I here anyway?" I asked.  
"You seriously don't remember?" She rebutted. I had to think back to last night.  
"Ohhhh." I remembered. "Where's Yunho?"  
"He had work to do. He said they'd all visit later."  
"_All_ of them? Can't Changmin just go die or something…" I said coldly.  
"ALEX! Even that's a little harsh." She scolded.  
"Sorry, have you seen my phone?" Oh wait it was dead. I pressed the on button anyway. "WAIT YOU WEREN'T DEAD LAST NIGHT?"  
"Alex, you're talking to a phone."  
"This buttmunch didn't turn on last night and I coulda been safe."  
"STUPID PHONE!" She joined in yelling. We both laughed. "I'm going to get something for you to eat."  
"Okay!"

I grabbed my phone and began texting Yunho. "Um, you don't have to come to the hospital…really. Actually count it as my one wish if you guys never come see me again, ever. Especially Changmin. Thanks for taking care of me up until now, and saving my life. ~Little Waitress." I pressed send just in time for Kabao to re-enter my room with the best food in the whole hospital. "I love you, my friend." I thanked her.

---

Yunho's cell rang and since no one was there to answer it, he did. He noticed it was a text message from… 'little waitress.' Is that who he thinks it is? He read it, and choked up while reading it. He wanted her to hate him, right? It would be better if she hated him now before he truly loved her, right? But he did cause a lot of trouble last night. Who knew she would run away and get hit on by a drunken guy…not him.

"Yah, what are you doing with my phone?" Yunho pretending to be angry.  
"You have a text message." Changmin handed the phone.  
"Oh, thanks." He then read the message. "Crap. Look what you did! Now she doesn't even want to see me anymore!"  
"Since when was it about you, hyung?" Changmin eyed.  
"Did I say me? I meant us. Really." Yunho stared. "Should we really obey that wish?"  
"That's what you guys get for messing with girls." Changmin said.  
"Hey, who's the one that messed with her?" Yunho yelled.

They finished their schedule early and decided to call it a day.  
"Yunho, Changmin, we're going to the club, wanna come?" Yoochun asked.  
"Nah." They said at the both time. "I'm busy."  
"THAT WAS COOL, DO IT AGAIN!" Junsu laughed.  
"Shut up!" They did it again…  
"EUWAHAHAHAHA." Junsu found it hysterical.  
"Later." Jaejoong waved as the three left.  
"Well, I'm going now. Bye." Yunho ran off.

There stood Changmin. Debating whether his whole act last night was worth shattering to make sure his victim was okay. He went to his car and sat thinking for ten minutes, finally deciding to go visit Alex in the hospital.

---

"Kabao, I'm serious. Leave or I'm going to rip out my IV drip." I threatened.  
"Go ahead. You'd just hurt yourself and scream when you see that long needle." She bluffed.  
I gave her my puppy face. "Fine, I'll go get some rest." She ran out the room. Running back in to say goodnight and left again. It was only 7, but I was bored like crazy. I heard a knock on the door.  
"Bao, I was serious when said I'll rip out the IV drip!" I joked.  
"Well that wouldn't be too good would it?" I heard Yunho. And there he was, standing in front of my bed. This was awkward.  
"I…I thought I used my wish to make sure I never saw you all again." I looked out the window.  
"Well you said 'you guys.' How was I supposed to know that included Jung Yunho?" He sat in front of my view.  
"Heh, you were the only nice one. Thanks for…saving me." I got really soft towards the end.  
"Don't mention it. It's partially my responsibility."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Changmin crept towards the open door and slid himself in to find Yunho in the chair he would have sat in. He started to eavesdrop.

"Well I was part of the team convincing you to go to the party with Changmin. Plus, he's my dongsaeng so I take responsibility."  
"Puh, whatever. You have no responsibility to take for that. It's his entire fault. And my phone for not turning on." Yelling at my phone again.  
"You're too cute." He pinched my cheeks. I blushed and he pulled away quickly. "Ahem. Anyway I've got to be off now. You _sure_ you never want to see 'us' again?"  
"Which 'us' is that. Including or excluding you?"  
"You tell me." He smiled.  
"Hmmm. As long as Changmin isn't involved, it can be you or all four of you. Now get on your way."  
"Yes, ma'am."

Changmin's heart pained as he heard this. He headed back into the hallway and pretended to buy something at the vending machine until he saw Yunho leave the hospital. He walked in to the same spot he was just eavesdropping at. He peeked in to see me admiring the flowers brought in by Yunho. All he had was…well nothing but himself.

"Hey." He called out.  
I saw him, looked away. "Leave."  
"Look, hear me out." He pleaded.  
"I. said. Leave." Not even looking at him.  
"Look." He raised his voice. "I wasn't the one that asked you to be my date. I didn't want to be on a date with a girl."  
"Oh really? Well it looked like you had a lot of fun with every girl besides me." I choked down the tears.  
"That's beside the point. It's your fault for coming even though I didn't want you there." He cussed himself in his head. This isn't going as planned.  
"Whatever, okay? Just leave." I turned my head again, with hot tears streaming down my cold cheeks.  
"Aish, don't cry. I'm sorry okay? I don't like girls. And don't even try to say I'm gay cause I'm not. I just, don't want to _be in love _with a girl right now."  
"Love? I doubt you'd know what love even meant if it appeared right in front of you. Leave now or I'm calling a nurse." I finally turned to look at him with my angriest face ever.  
Staring at each other for a good twenty seconds, he gave up and left.

I wish I never met that jerk.


End file.
